Time-of-flight cameras are optical systems used for measuring distance information about an object. Specifically, time-of-flight cameras resolve distance based on the known speed of light and amount of time it takes for a signal to travel between the camera and the object. One example of such time-of-flight camera is LIDAR, which uses a laser as the light source for measuring distance of an object. Time-of-flight cameras are often found in range finders. Optical systems designed for determining depth, distance, and/or speed can also be found in many other systems, including sports electronics, consumer electronics, medical equipment, aerospace/military equipment, automotive electronics, security systems, etc.